Subrbian Struggles
by Book Worshipper
Summary: The trio and a few other characters are sent to live in a muggle suburb. Who knows what'll happen! story is better than summary
1. We have to do what?

This is my first ever fanfic. I hope to write more but this was the first thought that popped into my mind. The trio is in their 5th year and Voldemort is still mostly in hiding at this point. Have fun.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling doesn't write fanfics. Know why? Because she knows what the story is supposed to be and if she doesn't work on the seventh book whenever she writes, irate Potter fans while attack her with tubs of orange Jell-o. So to sum up, none of this is mine. Nothing. From Harry to Muggle suburbia nothing is mine.

**We have to do what?**

"Attention students," Dumbledore called out over breakfast, "Due to degrading remarks about muggles/muggleborns everyone shall be required to take a new six week class. Also to encourage inter-house unity, the class shall include a mix of people from all houses. For more information see your house heads. That is all." A shocked silence followed this announcement.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "So what do you think the class is?" He asked.

"I don't know," grumbled Ron, "But it's only because of the Slytherins that we have to take it at all. I bet it'll be something really boring like wearing Muggle clothes for six weeks instead of our robes."

"I don't think so Ronald," Hermione argued, "We wear Muggle clothes for the most part on weekends anyway."

Before Ron could retort Harry quickly said, "Instead of guessing why don't we go ask McGonagall?" ending the beginning of another one of their rows.

While they had been talking everyone had filtered out of the Great Hall towards their common rooms, figuring that the Heads would address the students there. Harry, Ron, and Hermione raced up to join the rest of Gryffindor. McGonagall stood in the middle of the room answering questions.

"What do we have to do in this class?" Dean asked.

"During this class you will live and act like Muggle," Professor McGonagall answered, "You will live in a house in Muggle suburbia, attend a Muggle school, do the chores Muggle children do, learn to cook, and, for those of you old enough and don't know how already, learn to drive a Muggle car. No one in these classes is permitted to use magic to speed things up."

"Who teaches/supervises the class?" Seamus inquired.

"The professor in charge will depend upon the class time." McGonagall responded.

"How do we know who's in our class and what time we have this class?" Neville queried.

"Classes will be year by year. Class times and other such info shall be passed out during breakfast tomorrow." McGonagall announced, "If that is all, I have papers to grade." And with that she turned around and walked out of the common room.

Over in Slytherin, Snape was having more trouble with ending the flow of questions and outrage.

"Why should we have to live like Muggles for six weeks?" Malfoy asked, outraged, "We are a whole other species compared to them and those filthy Mudbloods! It's a mockery of our superior bloodlines! Why would the school governors let purebloods mix with Muggle riffraff?"

"I believe Mr. Malfoy," Snape said in the same soft voice he always used, the voice that would probably stop a rampaging rhinoceros dead in its tracks, "that this attitude is the reason my colleagues devised this class. I, of course, do not think this class is anything more than a waste of student and teacher time. But perhaps if you and your fellow house mates were not so vocal in your distaste of Muggles, no one would have thought that this class was necessary."

"Why do we have to be with Gryffindorks, Ravencowards, _and_ Huffleprats?" complained Blaise, "Having a combined class with one them is bad enough. All three will be torture!"

"Again," Snape said, "I stress the fact that this is not my idea. I protested wholeheartedly but the other teachers overruled me. Now your class assignments will be posted tomorrow afternoon and I will say no more on this subject!"

"No matter what he says," Pansy pouted, "This is still crap."

Yay! The fic is underway. I have started a multi-chapter fic and it's going pretty well. Good thing I have no life. Please review.


	2. Class Schedule

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything I would own a library and I would take vacations to Italy and France. But I don't… Cookies! Sorry my other personality took over for a minute. I own nothing.

**Class Schedule**

The next morning everyone ate silently, waiting for when their class info would be passed out. Finally the teachers went around and passed things out. When everyone had gotten their schedule, McGonagall stood at the head and cleared her throat.

"One last thing," she said, "Due to an overflow of some years, a couple of the classes have students from two years."

As she left the table the entire hall started to buzz. Harry looked at his schedule. This is what it looked like:

Gryffindors:Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Neville Longbottom

Hufflepuffs:Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan

Ravenclaws:Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Marietta Edgecombe, Terry Boot

Slytherins:Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini

Professor Severus Snape shall be in charge of this class time. Class goes from February 3 – March 17.

Harry paled at the thought of being stuck in a house with Malfoy and Snape for six weeks. Ron was looking a bit green, so Hermione and Harry took him back to the common room. When they stepped through the portrait hole, they saw Neville. He was sitting on the edge of an armchair with his head in his hands and shaking.

"Neville," Hermione called softly, "Neville are you okay?"

Neville looked at them with puffy eyes. "I can't do it," he said, his voice quavering a little, "I cannot spend six weeks with Snape and Slytherins! Especially living like a Muggle. I've never even been to a Muggle town or anything! I can't even -"

"Neville!" Harry shouted so that Neville could hear him, "It's alright. Calm down. Hermione and I practically were Muggles for years. We'll help you out. Plus part of the DA is going to be there. And at least we don't have to deal with Umbridge for six weeks."

"That's true," Neville said, "Maybe this won't be too bad."

Over the next few months a two groups, a group of 7th years and a group of 2nd years, went out into the Muggle world. Neither group would share anything about their experiences, which scared their class mates more than if they had told horrible stories. Two days before the trio's group left, Hermione cornered Harry and Ron.

"Have you packed yet?" she asked, "Because we leave in two days and we're going to live for six weeks in a strange place and there might not be any place where we can buy what we've forgotten so we really-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted laughingly, "We have all day tomorrow to pack and double check, okay? You just need to breathe and relax."

"Okay," Hermione said, "You're right I'm just freaking myself out. I think I'm going to get some tea and read Hogwarts, A History."

"Again?" Ron asked incredulously, "You mean you haven't memorized it yet?"

"No, Ronald," Hermione said icily, "I do not have it memorized." And with that she walked up to her dorm room

"Jeez," Ron said, "don't ask her anything if you want to keep your head. 'Night Harry." Then Ron turned and trudged upstairs.

"'Night Ron." Harry called after him. Then after about a half-hour of staring into the fire, Harry went to bed as well.

Okay so this is my second chapter. I'll have another soon, if I don't get wrapped up in school. Please push this little button on the bottom, you know, the one that says review. Yep, yep, that there's the one.


	3. Getting Settled In

**Disclaimer:** I own everything!!!! MUWHAHAHA!!!!! Knock at my door. Two big Samoan men walk in Excuse me but you don't own a thing. We shall now confiscate everything of value unless you take it back." I'm sorry I own nothing, nothing at all! Not even the things in my house are mine! Please don't hurt me cowers "Thank you. We'll be back if you try to claim anything else. This is you only warning." Men leave In case you didn't follow that, I don't own anything in this story.

**Getting settled in**

"Everyone who is leaving with Professor Snape today," Dumbledore called out, "please report to the Great Hall with your bags and your wand right after breakfast."

A group of students left the hall, leaving for their common rooms to double check that all of their packing was done. Too soon the first bell rang, signaling that breakfast was over and it was time for classes. The students leaving with Snape trudged dejectedly into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood at the front doors. "Okay everyone," he called out, "You will all form a single file line. As you go out the door, you will place you wand in this box," he held up a cardboard box, "and board the bus waiting outside. This bus will take you to the Stansted airport. From the airport you will fly to the airport closest to you destination. Then you shall be shuttled from the airport to your house in Vancouver, Washington."

"There's a Vancouver, _Washington_?" someone whispered incredulously to their neighbor.

"Yes, there's a Vancouver, Washington," Dumbledore said, chuckling, "You shall be exchange students there. Well, that's about it."

The students put their wands in the box and, with much grumbling, started filing onto the bus. As the bus took them to the airport, some of the pureblood student started to wonder what an airport was.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said quietly, "what's an airport?"

"Well, Ron," Harry whispered back, "an airport is the place that planes take off from."

"You mean those huge Muggle contraptions," Ron said paling, "The ones that you see going down in flames all the time?"

"Yes Ron, those are planes and they only go down in flames in movies," Harry said. _At least most of the time. _

Soon the bus had arrived and the students piled off. The walked clustered in their own groups towards the terminal.

"How can I help you today?" asked the lady at the ticket booth without looking up.

"I am Professor Snape from the school leaving for Portland today. I need to know where I and the students are supposed to go."

"Right," she said looking a little flustered by the odd man standing before her and the 20 or so teens behind him, "Well it says here to go to the information desk at the international departure lounge. They will direct you from there."

"Thank you," Snape said in his whisper voice.

It still took the group an hour and a half before they actually boarded a plane. When everyone was on the plane and kind of settled down, Ron started to freak out.

"Harry, we're going to crash!" Ron whispered anxiously, "The plane will seem like its working fine and then something will start to fail and we'll crash right into the ocean and all the rescuers will find of us are little things that we have on us!"

"Scared, Weasel?" Malfoy asked coolly, even though he was shaking inside as well.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said. He turned to Ron and said, "Relax Ron. They double check and triple check everything on the plane. It'll be fine."

Harry's words soothed him a little, but only a little. He still shook the whole ride and would look around frantically at every noise. The turbulence freaked him out the most. Only that fact that Ron hadn't left him in a time when everyone else thought he was a liar, kept Harry from losing his temper.

Finally the plane arrived at the Portland airport. Everyone, tired of sitting for so long, raced off the plane, happy to stretch their legs. The teens all waited impatiently in the waiting area right outside the terminal as everyone else but Snape left the plane. Finally he got off and they all walked over to baggage claim. Once everyone had their bags, which took quite a while since there were so many of them, they went over to customs. It took another hour to get through that. Some students had started to complain.

"Why does this take forever?!" a disgruntled Malfoy whined. He must have been very tired, because Malfoys never whine. "I just want to get to the house and unpack!"

"It takes as long as it takes Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, slowly losing control, "I too would prefer we get to the house as soon as possible. However, whining doesn't help."

After they were all through customs, they went outside to find two vans and a rental car waiting for them. Two people were standing by the vehicles.

"Hello there. Mr. Dumbledore called and asked if we would help you out while you're staying in Vancouver," the woman called out to them, "We said of course, so here we are.

The man took over, "My name's Peter and this is my wife Karen." Then he lowered his voice a bit, "We're also wizards, but you might want to think of us as Muggles. That way you won't slip up and accidentally say something odd in front of real Muggles. Now let's all get into the cars. I'm sure you're all tired."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all walked towards on of the vans. A couple of Hufflepuffs came with them. Everyone dispersed into the different vehicles, too weary to argue over seats.

After everyone was settled, Snape, Peter, and Karen hopped into the driver seat of each vehicle. Luckily it was 10'o'clock at night and there was no traffic. Finally everyone made it to the house. They all trudged inside and set there stuff down in the first open room. Tomorrow they could fight over room assignments. Right now all they wanted to do was go to bed.

Sorry that this one took a little longer. I just started school and it's a little hectic. Please review. It's very nice to be just wiped out from homework and then find a review.


	4. Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:** I just want to clarify that even though the trio was in their year in 1995, the clothing, places, and cultural things, such as movies, are in this year, 2006.

Also I am so, so, so sorry about how long it took me to update. I had just started school and didn't have a lot of time to write. Also I had a bit of writer's block. Then my wireless router, which connected me to the net died and I had to wait a while to get a new one. Please don't hurt me! cowers

**Disclaimer:** I don't think that between the last chapter and this one I would have inherited Harry Potter. In fact, I don't believe I'll ever inherit Harry Potter dramatic sigh Oh well no need to dwell. On with the story.

**Shopping**

The first thing everyone did when they woke up the next morning was move their stuff to the room they would have for the rest of the time there. This happened only after quite a few arguments had broken out and Snape had yelled at everyone to pick a room or else. No one wanted to know what the 'or else' was so they just got the first room they saw, provided that someone from their house was in that room.

About 10:00, Peter and Karen showed up, way too cheerful in the sleep deprived teenagers' opinion, and announced that they needed to go shopping. "We know that you all, hopefully, have Muggle clothing that you brought from your home," Karen said, "However you'll also need some more clothes as some of you might not have a great deal of this type of clothing," She said, pointedly looking at the Slytherins. "Also, you should familiarize yourselves with the main teen hangout around here. Your high school doesn't have uniforms but they do have a dress code. No spaghetti straps-,"

Ginny interrupted her, "What are spaghetti straps?"

"Spaghetti straps are very thin straps on some shirts and dresses which don't cover your bra strap." Hermione explained, "Most schools think that they are inappropriate and distracting to the learning process."

"Thank you, Hermione," Karen said, "You also cannot wear spandex or extremely short skirts, skorts, or shorts. Your pants, skirts, shorts, and skorts must be secured at your waist. Halter tops, bare chests, and midriffs are not permitted. Also, most of the time hats and trench coats are against the rules. I think those are all the clothing guidelines. Any questions?"

Ginny raised her hand. "What are skorts?" she asked.

"Skorts," Karen said, "are skirts that have shorts underneath."

"If no one else has any questions, then we can get going," Peter said.

"Have you ever seen the Buddhabug?" Luna asked, "I've heard that in often lives in regions like this."

"Erm…no," Peter said, looking slightly confused, "Does anyone have any questions about the mall trip? Okay, then. Once we get to the mall, the boys will be coming with Professor Snape and myself. The girls will go with Karen and Karen's friend Lori, who is meeting us there. Everybody to the vans."

Everybody grabbed a coat and walked out to the car. They also grabbed some of the money they had brought with them after it had been changed from galleon, sickles and knuts to pounds, and from pounds to dollars. It took a thirty minute car ride to get to the mall. When they got there a young, red-haired woman was waiting by the entrance.

Karen called her over to them. "This is Lori," she explained to the group of girls. Then Karen turned to Lori. "These are the exchanged students from England that I'm helping with," she told Lori. Karen pointed to each girl as she said their name, "This is Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Pansy, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Marietta, and Millicent. Well, shall we." And with that they walked into the mall.

Well, that is chapter four. The next two chapters will be about the shopping trip from the girls POV and the boys POV. Please review. Otherwise I might get depressed and stop writing all together.


	5. Splitting Up

Disclaimer: I think you might have already realized this but, I'm not J.K. Rowling. So sorry to crush your dreams.

Author's note: I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. For those of you who are wondering, I'm not dead, in a coma or maimed. My computer was stolen by this savage bunny and…. Uh, never mind. So…this is the beginning of the shopping trip that the boys had at the mall.

**Splitting Up**

The boys entered the mall with varying levels of excitement and dread. Harry was a little excited. He had never been able to go to a mall before, though Dudley had gone often to the one in Little Whinging. Neville, who was practically clinging to him, however, felt differently. Neville was practically in head between your knees mode and was hyperventilating quite a bit. He kept asking Harry questions like, could you get sucked into the moving stairs, and why did they freeze people and put clothes on them? Ron was also sticking close to Harry. He didn't look quite as bad as Neville, his dad being obsessed with Muggles, but he was walking very near to Harry, just so they didn't get separated he said. Justin Flinch-Fletchley was feeling quite at home, having been to the mall near his home quite a few times. Ernie Macmillan looked just as bad as Neville and paled visibly at the moving stairs question.

Draco and Blaise were sticking as close to the chaperones as they could without looking like they were freaked out. Both of them were from pureblood families, something they prided themselves on. However this meant they were unaccustomed to the ways of a Muggle mall. Draco nearly had a panic attack when he heard Neville say that the moving stairs could suck you in. Needless to say, after that he was very careful to use only the stationary staircases.

"Alright everyone," Peter announced, "We are going to split into two groups. Four boys will go with Professor Snape and four will come with me. You may choose your own groups."

Harry, Ron, and Neville immediately walked over to Peter. Draco and Blaise, quickly and in a very dignified manner, ran to Snape. Justin and Ernie, not wanting to separate, joined the Slytherins. Terry walked over to the Gryffindors. The two groups then decided to meet in the food court in two hours.

Sorry that this is so short. I just wanted to give you guys a chapter because it's been so long since I last updated. Hopefully, another chapter will be up in a few days. Please review.


	6. Peter's Group

**Author's Note:** Hey, sorry that it once again took me forever to update. Things got really hectic during the end of school. It would perhaps motivate me a bit though, if I had people review a bit more often, not that I will not update just because I don't get reviews. It's just a little depressing that I've only gotten two reviews in the last five chapters. I will try to update more often now that school is out.

**Disclaimer:** If I say that I own anything, two rather large Samoan men will come and take me away. I think it is easier just to say that I own nothing.

**Peter's Group**

Peter walked Harry, Ron, Neville, and Terry over to Sears. He told then that this was one of the easiest places to shop because it was less expensive and they could get school clothes easily. They went over to the junior's department to search for some jeans and some t-shirts. Harry was happy that he was finally getting Muggle clothes that fit him. Ron, however, looked unsure of whether or not to buy anything.

"What's wrong Ron?" Peter asked him when he noticed that pretty much just stood there uncomfortably.

"I don't think I'm going to buy anything," Ron said, the tips of his ears turning pink. Peter noticed and remembered that Dumbledore had said something about the Weasleys being a poorer family and being fairly proud.

"Boys," Peter announced, "I forgot to tell you that Dumbledore had an account set up for this trip. You can use it to buy your clothes. It can also be used in an emergency." Ron, looking quite a bit happier, started to look through the clothes for something he wanted to buy. The other boys also started to shop with more enthusiasm. It was an hour later when the salespeople finally were able to heave a sigh of relief at having seen the end of the boys who where in Peter's group. The boys while being fairly courteous and polite seemed to have never set foot in a clothing store. It would take the staff at least two hours to get everything back into order. Plus, one of the boys had asked about why they had Muggles without faces standing in the window. As none of the salespeople had ever heard of a Muggle, they just stared at him and sputtered until their leader had come to take him away.

"Alright boys," Peter called, "Now that you are properly outfitted and seeing as our two hours away from Professor Snape are almost up, let us make our way towards the food court."

"Harry, what's a food court?" Neville asked in a whisper.

Again, sorry about the briefness and about how long it took me to update. Hopefully, I will get the next chapter up soon. I will not ever abandon the fic, but I may take a while to update. Sorry! Please review.


	7. Snape's Group

**Author's Note**: Hello everybody, it's me again. Sorry that I didn't update over the summer or this fall or the winter. I got a combination of writer's block and a lack of motivation. Plus my computer crashed a couple of times. Here is the next chapter. You get to find out what happened with Snape's group when Peter took the Gryffindors and Terry.

**Disclaimer**: Alright, show of hands. Who thinks that I own Harry Potter? That's what I thought. I may stalk him, but I certainly don't own him.

**Snape's Group**

"Do you know where we're going, sir?" Draco asked.

"Of course I do, Draco!" Snape snapped at him, partially because he knew they were lost and partially because he was just annoyed that he had to be at the mall on a Saturday morning. He hadn't even visited malls when he was a teen, there was certainly no way he enjoyed it now. Plus, he had no idea what stores had clothes or where they might be located. "Okay," he finally said, "We are going to go in this Borders place and see if they have clothes." Draco and Blaise followed him quickly, so did Ernie.

Justin hung back a bit. He was a Muggle-born and he knew that Borders was no clothing store. It was a Muggle bookstore with books, music, and even movies. But it definitely did not have any clothes in it. After a few more moments of hesitation, Justin followed the rest of the group into Borders. After all, he wasn't going to be the one to tell Snape that he was wrong.

When Draco stepped inside the store he looked around for some sort of robes that he could wear to school. Instead he found shelves of books. The books were called odd things though. There was one with the title "Memories Made, Memories Preserved: A Scrapbooker's How-To". What the heck was scrapbooking? It seemed to be some kind of Pensieve made with paper. Draco wandered a little bit further on and saw a book called "The Devil Wears Prada". Again Draco was baffled. Who was the devil? What was Prada? Eventually Draco came to a section of books called Teen Fiction. There were many books there with nonsensical titles, such as "How Not to Spend Your Senior Year." and "Ready or Not." What was a senior year? Was it like your last year before you die? What was he supposed to be ready for? Draco suddenly spotted a book called "Evil Genius." That seemed like a book he could get into. Evil genius was his specialty. He picked it up and started reading, checking to make sure that no one could see him reading a Muggle book.

While Draco had been exploring book titles, Snape had been having a revelation. It had occurred to him that he was not in a clothing store. There was no clothing anywhere in this store. At first he thought that maybe it was kept way at the back but after searching the entire store, he realized that there was nothing here except for books and the occasional DVD. Then Snape looked at his watch. It was almost time to meet Peter and the other students. He irritably called to the boys that it was time to leave and then all hurried off to the food court.

Thanks for reading. Please review. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days.


	8. The Girls

Author's Note: I swear I was going to get this up just a few days after the last chapter, but I got distracted with all of my

**Author's Note**: I swear I was going to get this up just a few days after the last chapter, but I got distracted with all of my school stuff. Plus I was recently cast as an extra in Twilight, which is filming near me. So, here is the next chapter. Sorry again.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. I never will own Harry Potter, at least I won't unless I go to England, meet J.K. Rowling and convince her to leave Harry Potter to me in her will. So pretty much it will never be mine.The Girls Go Shopping

The girls followed Karen and Lori into the mall, some of them looking around with apprehension. The Slytherin girls had never been to a Muggle mall before. Actually, before yesterday, they had never been to the Muggle world before. Plus, they had never seen a real Muggle before and were nervous and disgusted at being this close to Lori. Karen turned to make sure all the girls were together and noticed that a few of the girls were straggling.

"Hey Lori," Karen called over to her friend, "Let's stop here for a minute I need to talk with some of the girls. They haven't traveled abroad much, so they might have a bit of trouble with our money." She turned to Millicent, Pansy, Marietta, Luna, and Cho. "Come over here for a minute girls." When they had all assembled around her she smiled. "Girls I just want to tell you that if you have any questions, you can just come to me and I'll help you as much as I can. Okay, let's go shopping." The girls and Karen rejoined the group.

The first place they went was JC Penny's. All the girls milled about and Karen told them to go anywhere in the store as long as they didn't leave. Pansy and Millicent walked over to the juniors' section and looked around in confusion. There were all kinds of clothing that the girls had only seen once or twice during the weekends on part-Muggle students. There were really stiff pants with sequins and embroidery on them. There were also skirts that would have gotten them detention at Hogwarts. Karen noticed them eyeing these skirts and steered them towards the section with longer hems, whispering "Dress code, remember?"

Luna was drifting through the aisles dreamily, grabbing clothes at random. So far she had two socks, neither of which matched, a tee shirt with a giant paint splotch on it, fishnet gloves, a parka, and prom dress. Lori noticed this and steered her back into the clothes, taking the parka and prom dress to be returned to their respective sections.

Meanwhile, Hermione had taken Ginny under her wing and was pointing out pairs of jeans that would be most flattering and finding shirts in basic solid colors.

"You can't go wrong with solids," Hermione was saying as they leafed through a clearance rack, "You probably shouldn't deviate too much with style while you're new to Muggle clothing." Millicent and Pansy stood a little ways away from them, trying to hear Hermione's tips without appearing too interested. Then they scrambled to find basic solid colored shirts to wear. Luna had by this point collected several ties as well.

Cho, Susan, Marietta, Hannah, and Padma were more or less faring fine on their own. They had all at some point or another bought Muggle clothing so they knew what they were looking for. By the time Lori and Karen called for the girls to come to checkout, this group had found everything they needed. Ginny had more than enough clothes, thanks to Hermione piling on everything that looked vaguely stylish. Hermione had only a few new tops, having brought a collection of clothes that she already owned. Millicent and Pansy were apprehensive about their choices, but they still had a good collection of outfits to wear. They were intrigued by the checkout procedure and both held up their clothes as a shield when the cashier held up the barcode scanner.

Bringing up the rear was Luna. Luna had the strangest collection by far of all the girls. She had three tie-dyed tee shirts in various colors, six different _reversible _ties, a neon green skort, two pairs of jeans with bright purple and gold spray paint on them, eight socks from different pairs, fishnet gloves, and a 1920's flapper dress. Lori looked at her a bit strangely, but as all those items could be used to create a school appropriate outfit, she made no objection.

Karen looked down at her watch and announced that it was time for them to go to the Food Court for lunch. When they arrived they found the boys eating as well and they pulled several tables together so they could eat as a group. After lunch, and after Snape and his group had gone with Peter to get necessary items for the boys, everyone went home to prepare for school the next day.

Again, I am seriously sorry that it took me two months to post when I said I'd have it up in a couple of days. I got distracted and had writer's block and what I had originally written didn't quiet work. Please review.


	9. Going to School

Author's Note: I will hopefully be updating this piece much more this summer when I have time to write

**Author's Note: **I will hopefully be updating this piece much more this summer when I have time to write. For now I just hope that you forgive me for taking so long to update stuff. I'll probably also start another fic which I hope will be entertaining. Also, the teachers from Evergreen are going to be who was there as of last year, if anyone wonders why a certain teacher, who doesn't work there anymore, is mentioned. There may also be cameo appearances from Evergreen High School students.

**Disclaimer**: Assume the following is true. All fanfic writers own nothing. I am a fanfic writer. Therefore, I own…that's right, nothing.

Going to High School

Everyone woke up early on the first day they had to go to the high school. Karen was downstairs in the kitchen cheerfully making breakfast for everyone. Everyone sluggishly entered the dining room and ate. They were all feeling slightly apprehensive about going to a new school. The reason for the purebloods feeling this way was obvious; none of them had ever gone to a Muggle school and they weren't sure what to expect. Hermione was nervous because she wasn't sure she had worked far enough ahead in the textbooks they got to be caught up in the classes. Harry was nervous because the last school he went to he was sought out as a punching bag and he didn't wish to repeat the experience. Everyone else was just jittery because they were entering a new school. The only one unfazed was Luna, though that could have been because at times she didn't pay attention to what was going on. As they all finished breakfast Peter cleared his throat and stood up.

"Alright everyone, we'll be taking the vans to school today, but for the rest of the time you're here, you'll ride the bus to and from school. Now the high school you'll be attending is called Evergreen High School. This school is all Muggles so I expect that you all will use discretion and not say anything that arouses suspicion. Professor Snape, would you like to say anything?" Snape stood and glowered at all the students around the table.

"If any of you screw up, you become my personal assistant. And I assure you, that is not a pleasant position." He gave them all one last glare and then sat down again. Peter looked at him for a minute, slightly shocked and then spoke again.

"Err, right. Well then, let's all get to the cars. Oh and you'll be buying lunch today so be sure to get money from your driver before heading into the school." Everyone rose to their feet and trooped out to the vans, still half asleep because they had awoken at five-thirty to get ready. Once everyone had piled in, the vans departed and drove about ten minutes to the high school. Everyone milling about outside stopped and started at the vans as they stopped outside the front office and the young witches and wizards got out. They collected their lunch money and all went into the office, separating into little groups, partly to make themselves less conspicuous and partly because they didn't want to all be identified as the same group. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville entered the office first, followed by Hannah, Susan, Ernie, and Justin, and Cho, Padma, Marietta, and Terry. Last came Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Millicent. They all collected their schedules and a map. Then they all stepped to the side and examined what classes they had. The bell rang and everyone scattered to their respective classes. Everyone had at least one other Hogwarts student in class with them, so they actually had a buddy to fall back on during the class.

Sorry once again that the chapter is so short. For the next chapters, I'm going to be writing about each class through the eyes of just a couple students, otherwise, this will get a bit out of hand. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	10. English and Math

Harry and Ron entered English and had everyone turn to look at them

**Author's Note**: Again, sorry about the lack of updates. I have no clue how often I will be able to update in the near future because I'm going to be taking eighteen credits at the community college, volunteering once a week, working two to three days a week, plus getting everything done so I can graduate in the spring. I will try to write some more chapters though.

**Disclaimer**: I, the creator of this piece of tribute fiction, do hereby denounce any and all claim over the characters and/or the real people featured in this work of fantasy. The plot is the only thing that I the creator claim to be my own. In other words, not mine.

Harry and Ron looked at their schedules and found that first period was English with Mr. Tomlinson. They entered English and had everyone turn to look at them. Mr. Tomlinson looked up and smiled. "Everyone, these are our exchange students from Britain, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Boys why don't you take a seat over by Ashleigh Cartmill and Emily Gordon." They nodded and walked over to a large table where a short brunette and a redhead sat smiling at them. The redhead spoke up.

"Hi, you must be Harry and Ron. I'm Emily and this is Ashleigh," she said gesturing to the brunette. Ashleigh looked up from her writing and smiled. "Must be a lot different here than over in Britain huh?" she asked. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance. "You have no idea." Mr. Tomlinson called the class to attention and then he said that today they were reading The Joy Luck Club by Amy Tan. "By the end of the week I want you to have a piece written for your reading portfolio. Next week we'll do a writing portfolio piece."

Ashleigh looked at the confused expressions on Harry and Ron's faces. "We have to write something each week, double-spaced, to put in our portfolios. This week we need to write an essay, with a thesis statement, that is related to a work from a genre of writing we haven't yet written on. You guys can write on a work from any genre because this is your first, but I've already done a novel and a play, so I have to choose another genre. Next week we get to write a creative piece that relates to an aspect of what we're reading. For example, in the Joy Luck Club, there's a story that concerns chess. I've started a piece concerning how I got a guy down to a draw in chess after he told me not to give up just because I was going to lose. Here's part of it." Ashleigh reached over and pulled her laptop onto the table. Then she pulled up her writing piece and turned it so Harry and Ron could see.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. They were going to have a bit of trouble making Ron's writing Muggle-school acceptable. They took a couple of books and started reading.

Hermione and Ginny were in Geometry while Harry and Ron tackled English. Mr. Schultz was at the front with a triangle drawn on the white board. Ginny and Hermione were on opposite sides of the room because Mr. Schultz sat his class alphabetically. Hermione was furiously scribbling notes on the lecture, while Ginny's eyes glazed over a bit.

Ginny had no idea what the basics of math even were, having been raised in a wizarding family. She looked at her pencil and frowned, drawing the same triangle that was portrayed on the board onto her paper. Then she looked at it as though it was a strange three-headed thestral. She gave up after a few minutes and went back to her hopeless staring. If nothing else she could ask Hermione for help back at the house.

Hermione frowned at her paper. She was having some issues trying to remember any math she knew that would help her. Since her letter had come when she was entering middle school, Hermione only had a grasp on math up to being able to use fractions. She had tried to understand high concept math sometimes over her summer breaks, but it didn't really click. When Mr. Schultz gave the homework assignment, Hermione leaned forward and tapped the girl in front of her on the shoulder. The girl turned around.

She was an Asian girl with black hair that went down to her mid-back. She smiled. "Can I help you?" Hermione nodded. "I don't get any of this. It's been a while since I did math and I'm a bit shaky in Geometry." The girl smiled again. "It can be difficult. I'm Annie, by the way." Then Annie took Hermione's paper and turned it so she could look at the problem Hermione had attempted. She erased part of its and then turned the paper back to Hermione.

"Now with the Pythagorean Theorem, you have the two shorter sides being squared and added together to get the square of the long side. Or hypotenuse, whatever you prefer to call it. So to get the long side's length, you square these two," she pointed to the straight, short sides, "and add them together. Then you take the square root to get the length. Make sense?" Hermione nodded although her frown was still in place. Part of what Annie had said made sense, but part of it was gibberish. How did you square a number? More importantly, how did you get the square root?

The bell rang and Hermione groaned inwardly. She was going to end up doing a lot of math homework and other studying if she was going to pass Geometry. Plus she was realizing that passing in Muggle-school after having been gone for so long might be more difficult than she anticipated. She nudged Ginny who had fallen asleep. "Come on Gin. Time for the next class."

Again, sorry it took so long to update. I will try to get some more chapters up soon. Luckily, this one is longer than I usually write, so I hope that makes up for it slightly. Please review.


End file.
